For the love of mist nin
by xXSakura-Hime-SamaXx
Summary: (Crack Multi-Saku! Slightly AU) When Tsunade and Mei's private war gets out of hand, poor Sakura suddenly finds herself smack dab in the middle of it and unable to do anything but play along. (Saku/Kisa-Zabu-Cho-Sui-Ao)


**Annnnd another prompt from my tumblr!**

* * *

The one thing Sakura Haruno hated about mist, aside from the dreary weather, was the entourage always sent to escort her to the village safely.

Mei damn well knew that she could get there just fine on her own, but the red head and Tsunade had made it some kind of sick game lately. Who could shove their ninja's strength in the others face without it coming off as a threat, who could show off their nin and prove their village was _better_.

It was irritating.

Especially when the poor pinkette was smack dab in the middle of all their little schemes.

Last month, it was Tsunade 'accidentally' giving "Sharingan Kakashi" a mission that took him straight through mist and back three times, each time more deliberate than the last. And why yes, the poor pinkette HAD been his partner on that mission.

Two weeks ago, it was Mei, her second in command Ao wandering into their village and subtly flaunting his Byakugan in Tsunade's face whenever he met with the older blond. And yet again, poor Sakura was in the middle of it all, having been assigned to keep witch over the older man. His 'reminiscing' about the times of the 'bloody mist' had left the poor pinkette twitching in her seat.

And the best was yet to come it seemed, because Tsunade had _insisted_ on sending her, the world's best medic (in the blonds own words), to help mist upgrade their hospital. Not to teach of course, the blond woman had been very specific about what she could show these people and what she could not.

Jutsu were just as valuable in the political side of their world as they were in the field.

So now, instead of doing her job and helping people properly, going on missions and keeping her boys safe, she was here.

With Mei's retaliation gazing at her with various forms of interest.

Bloody mist nin and their need for outrageously sized weapons.

"Sakura Haruno reporting in, I take it you're to be my escort?"

With a nod to the men they started off, not a word having been spoken to her though it seemed the pale haired one was itching to start something very soon. With a bound, she followed after their slowly moving forms.

Of course Mei would make them take it slow.

She wanted Sakura to be able to report just how deadly and efficient her swordsmen were.

Fine then.

The two youngest seemed normal enough, the shortest was blushing slightly, his eyes averting as she looked at him curiously, his glasses dipping down his nose slightly as he did so. That was Mei's guard, Chojuro, who she'd met briefly before. It seemed that he still hadn't gotten over his habit of blushing whenever she looked at him.

Whatever.

The palest one would have to be Suigetsu, one of his sharp teeth poking his bottom lip as he openly gawked at her, the pinkette doing her best to not pay attention to his roaming eyes. She'd heard that he was very talkative so he must have had a good reason for having shut up.

Most probably one of the elder nin leading them.

Zabuza Momochi and Kisame Hoshigaki.

The two terrors or the deep.

The shark man and the demon of the mist, both legends in their own right, having paved their way to glory with blood and violence.

Thank god those days of mist were over.

The tanned man, Zabuza, was leading them, his large sword one of the only things she could make out as the land began to live up to its name. He was a very intimidating man, but certainly no Kisame.

THAT man could make even the coldest of nin shudder in terror.

From his sharp grin to his taunting attitude, everything about the blue man screamed danger and well placed confidence.

They hadn't even been traveling for an hour before Zabuza pulled them to a stop.

"We'll be making camp here. Suigetsu, Chojuro, take the left and gather what's needed. Kisame, scout the area while I get set up."

With a quick 'Sir' they did as told, disappearing from view as Sakura stood their awkwardly watching the tall man set up tents and mark a place for the fire.

Just great.

"So, short stuff, what makes you so important?"

His unexpected question drew a very intelligent '_huh?_' from the shorter woman, her eyes widening as he sat down, his sword resting comfortably next to him.

"I asked what made you important enough to have the Mizukage order us to escort you to the village. You a princess or something? No, maybe a would-be wife for one of the council? I know they've been a little distracted lately…"

"What?! NO! For your information I'm a medic, assigned to clean up the mess that is your hospital." She breathed, slowly making her way over and sitting across from him, her form relaxing as she got into the conversation more.

"But why would the Mizu-"

"Tsunade-sama and Mizukage-sama are messing with each other again. Ever heard of the 'Naruto' incident that took place on the border of Mist and Fire country? That boat incident? Yeah…Let's just say that neither want to own up to it and are trying to antagonize the other into letting it go."

"Ah, I see." The man let out a deep breath, a hand coming up to pinch his nose as he mockingly spoke. "Yes, let's waste our best men's time and the villages money on some petty feud. Seems reasonable enough."

"My thoughts exactly." She added as a blue figure slowly made it's way into the clearing, the large man sitting himself to the side of them, taking a similar pose as his comrade. "And I've been stuck in the middle of all their petty schemes. Did you hear about Ao's trip to Konoha? I had to escort him around the entire time."

"Wait, that was you?!" The blue man chimed in, his face splitting into a large grin as he let out a surprisingly loud laugh, oddly warm for someone so intimidating as Zabuza's chuckles joined him.

"…Am I missing something here?" The pinkette dared to questing, her face confused as their laughter started to die down a little, only the odd chuckle here or there filling the misty air.

"This is just great, who'd have thought it? Old Ao hasn't shut up about the 'lovely woman' who escorted him around the village, always muttering something about 'smiles' or how she'd listen to his stories with 'such interest!'" Alright, if this was the real Kisame Hoshigaki, then she was an Uchiha.

'_People that scary looking weren't supposed to have such an infectious laugh!_' Sakura thought as she unconsciously joined them, her horrified face having set the two men off again.

"Wait, _THIS_ is the chick Ao's been going on about?! _THIS_ is the perfect woman?!" A slightly lisping voice called in shock, Sakura turning to watch the pale haired boy, Suigetsu, drop his pile of sticks, his deep purple eyes turning to her as he looked at her assessingly before scoffing and raising a brow. "Yeah, you're the _perfect_ woman alright. For a _blind guy_ with absolutely no taste. Seriously Pinky, what did you do to poor old Ao to get him so-"

She hadn't meant it.

Really!

Zabuza's sword was just the only convenient thing to grab.

She hadn't _MEANT_ to throw it at him.

And she really hadn't meant for it to hit.

_Seriously._

But watching the puddle of water where he once stood slowly raise from the ground, shocked eyes still locked on the sword imbedded in the tree behind him, was oddly satisfying.

Had only Konoha learnt not to mess with women who had superhuman strength? It seemed so…

"What the hell! WHAT THE HELL!"

"Shut up brat, you know you deserved that." Zabuza added, his own gave suddenly a little too sharp as he looked at her before going to retrieve his sword. Chojuro was still stuttering, trying to apologize for Suigetsu's behaviour after having shown up half way through his rant.

"-And I don't know why he did it, but I'm sorry and I'm sure he is as well and-" The glasses wearing boy just continued to ramble as he came closer, his words all mixing together as he flushed and tripped over his own feet as she smiled at him.

"It's not your fault Chojuro, no need to apologize for the idiot over there." Seriously though, what was with that man? All she did was smile or act friendly and he just…froze up or something. Just like now! He was just…staring at her. Same with his pale haired counterpart.

No one had reacted like this to her before.

It was weird.

"Hey Haruno, do me a favour when we get to the village, okay? _Stop_ wrapping the men around your fingers, it's embarrassing to watch as a fellow mist nin." Kisame declared from his spot to her side, his voice amused until she looked at him in confusion, her tilted head and questioning eyes making him look away and curse sharply under his breath.

'_What was all that about?_' She wondered as everyone slowly got back to business, an odd tension filling the clearing as she sighed in exhaustion.

Mei and Tsunade's little power struggle had just opened up Pandora's box.

But nobody knew that yet.

And they wouldn't until four very strange mist nin suddenly started requesting missions to Konoha.

Sakura Haruno had no idea what she was in for.


End file.
